


A rainy night

by HeddaGab



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, Biting, Eslaf, F/M, Scratching, Vaguely placed around the Ersatz Elevator events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeddaGab/pseuds/HeddaGab
Summary: An intimate snap in time for Count Olaf and Esmé Squalor





	A rainy night

It wasn’t the storm which brought along the thunders that woke up Esmé. It was the agonizing cries that left sleeping Olaf’s mouth as he was tossing and turning besides her in their bed.

“You’re all going to pay! You’re going to be burnt into oblivience!” he growled, baring his teeth like a wolf ready to attack. Esmé sat upright and put her hand gently on his bare chest “My lo - - Darling? Darling, wake up” she said in a soothing manner. No change. “Darling” she said again louder, clawing him with her long nails this time around “wake up!”

He took a sharp breath and opened his eyes, allowing them to adjust to the surroundings of the luxurious bedroom, falling onto Esmé by the end of that little tour. “Esmé" he whispered. “Oh Esmé"' he repeated loudly this time, dramatically, as he usually did every time he opened his mouth. But his desperation couldn’t be hidden, not when he had startled her by throwing his arms around her and finding solace in her bosom. Esmé passed her fingers slowly though his hair, not sure exactly what to do. She wasn’t used to seeing him that vulnerable. A part of hers wanted to just ice it out but another lavished on the unexpected tenderness. 

Olaf’s lips continued whispering her name even in between his butterfly kisses on her chest. His fingers found the straps of her sapphire blue silk nightie and pulled them down, letting the fabric pool over her stomach. His lips now found purchase over her nipples, his wicked tongue swirling just like her eyes rolled with pleasure from each stroke.

She let her head fall back, her soft hair adorning her shoulders with loose curls, her reddened lips open, setting her moans free. Once he felt her body trembling between his arms and mouth, he lifted his head and Esmé whined in perplexion. “Sit on my lap” he ordered. Esmé’s eyes glinted and she obeyed with a wide smile. As she slowly straddled him he observed her while raking her thighs with his fingernails. 

“Sapphire I see” he cackled. 

“Eyes on the prize” Esmé responded between breathy sighs. 

His hands ended up gripping her lovely ass, guiding her in a quicker tempo. “Don’t worry darling” she said as she writhed on top of him “I’ll pour the gasoline and you’ll light the match” 

Olaf let out a manic “YES” as he sat upright and digged his teeth at her collarbone. She hissed. Her skin was already burning; their insatiable hunger consumed them. 

As he moved towards her sensitive neck a declaration came along “We’ll be the winners” 

“Always” she mewled as she melted from his razor sharp indications of love


End file.
